Weaponry
This is a list of all weapons available in Phantom Forces. Currently, there are four soldier classes for all players to choose from: the Assault Class, the Engineer Class, the Support Class, and the Recon Class. They all have different roles in combat, each with access to a specific type of weapons. All classes have access to shotguns, carbines, and marksman rifles. All guns have access to a number of attachments unlocked by getting a certain amount of kills with a weapon or buying them with Credits. The Assault Class Read more at Assault Class. This class has access to weapons from the Assault Rifle category listed below, as well as Marksman Rifles, Carbines and Shotguns. Assault rifles are weapons designed to be used at medium range, but can be mastered at both long range and CQB. They are most often used for aggressive or defensive playstyles. There is no default assault rifle, and the first must be bought or unlocked by rank. The Engineer Class This class has access to PDWs or Personal Defense Weapons listed below as well as Marksman Rifles, Carbines and Shotguns. PDWs are weapons designed to be used in CQB combat. They usually have a very high fire rate and low damage. They are typically used for aggressive playstyles. The starting weapon for this class is the MP5K. The Support Class This class has access to LMGs or Light Machine Guns listed below as well as Marksman Rifles, Carbines and Shotguns. LMGs are weapons designed to be used at medium or long range. They usually have a slow fire rate, high damage and box magazines, typically holding 100 rounds of ammo. The starting weapon for this class is the M60. The Recon Class This class has access to weapons from the Sniper Rifles category listed below as well as Marksman Rifles, Carbines and Shotguns. Sniper Rifles are high powered bolt action rifles (with the exception of the Dragunov SVU which is semi-automatic, and the BFG .50 which is single shot) that are typically used at long range. These weapons have high damage, slow rate of fire (again, with the exception of the Dragunov SVU), and magazines holding up to 10 rounds. The starting weapon for this class is the Intervention. Carbines, Shotguns And Marksman Rifles All classes have access to these weapons. Carbines are the jack of all trades weapons, as they are very versatile and can be used in almost any situation. They usually have a mediocre rate of fire, damage and accuracy. Marksman rifles are the middle ground between assault rifles and sniper rifles having relatively high damage output, a slow rate of fire (all semi-automatic with the exception of the SCAR-H), magazines holding up to 20 rounds and high recoil. Shotguns are close range weapons packing a big punch. All of them fire 12 gauge buckshot shells that use small steel balls to cause massive damage at short range. They usually have a long reload, high damage and holds up to 8-14 rounds at once. Secondary Weapons The secondaries are weapons designed for CQB combat, being small and light as opposed to primary weapons. They usually have relatively small magazines, they are semi-automatic (with the exception of the Glock 18 and TEC 9 which are fully automatic and M93R which is burst), do little damage (with the exception of the Deagle .44 and the MP412 REX), and their damage dropoff is drastic. Primary Category:Secondary Weapons